


Dimensions

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Tales of Phantasia
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Suspense, petty squabbling the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected interruption happens during the final battle. Dhaos/Cless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin.

remember _the night in the stars_

_though the night it's never ending_

_though the world is asleep in hollow_

_memories lie in your wake_

 

It was the final battle, and Cless knew that he, along with his friends, were fighting one that was an uphill one more than the other times they’ve fought this evil man. But, this time, for sure, he knew he was going to end his reign of terror, come hell or high water, and that the other wouldn’t escape. Inwardly, he had considered the possibility that another Dhaos could have popped up afterwards to wreak havoc from some other strange, foreign time split. However, Cless simply decided that they would deal with it when it came to it, after this battle was fought.

 

He also knew that they couldn’t lose... which was also another possibility, but one Cless had to act as if it weren’t a sure thing in order to focus on his own victory in mind.

 

As his sword managed to catch the blond-haired extraterrestrial across the chest, he saw that the man had nearly had enough of this, stumbling back, and exposing his weakness. It was at this moment, the swordsman charged head along in for a final strike, in order to pierce it right through his chest.

 

If only this were a perfect world, that is what would have happened.

 

Cless saw his vision suddenly explode in white and his friends calling out to him when that white faded into black. The next time he opened his eyes (which he surmised that wouldn’t be the case and that Dhaos had pulled a final desperation tactic on him), he found that he was in a forest with the other man. To his surprise, he found that Dhaos was lying unconscious upon the grass, undoubtedly like he himself had been. To that end, Cless, drawing forth his sword came towards Dhaos, ready to finish it.

 

What he didn’t expect was Dhaos’ hands to shoot up to catch the blade on either side, but Cless knew he had the advantage and pushed forward.

 

“Stop!”

 

Cless paused in confusion, as he registered that those words had come from his enemy’s lips, and the audacity of the command was such that it did have its intended effect. Although, probably not for the right reasons. Regardless, his enemy used Cless’ moment of lapse in judgment to let go and move to the side so Cless’ blade would stab the grass. However, at this point, Cless had maneuvered so he was straddling the other’s hips practically, and this made it a bit difficult for his enemy to throw him off.

 

Dhaos tried anyway, hooking the smaller blond in the jaw, and causing Cless to fall back, giving Dhaos enough room to slip out before standing to his feet. Cless merely came after him, swing after swing, becoming more annoyed by the moment when Dhaos simply avoided every attack. The man said, “Look around you, surely you realize that all is not right--”

 

Cless shouted mid-swing, “--Liar! You just cast a spell and moved us elsewhere!”

 

Dhaos growled, “You foolish human, would it kill any of you to ever stop swinging weapons around and listen?”

 

Cless yelled back, “S-shut up!”

 

The long-haired blond danced around another swing and this time reached for Cless’ sword arm, pulling it back by the wrist enough so the other can release the blade in surprise pain, and Dhaos let go. Cless whipped around, only for the taller man to slam him against a tree, pinning him there. Predictably, Cless squirmed and fought.

 

Dhaos merely sighed.

 

Cless only stopped when he realized Dhaos only held him there, despite the fact that the other man could likely do whatever he wanted to him. This only made the younger male peer curiously up at him, and he asked, “... What do you want from me now?”

 

Dhaos scoffed and said, “Incredible -- now that you have seemed to have had enough of your own brand of stupidity,” Cless gave him an insulted look, and of course the other blond continued, “look around you, human.”

 

Cless, not having much choice in the matter, did.

 

The swordsman saw that the area around him was a forest, but beyond that there was an unusual glow to it and the sky above them was pitch black. He... probably should’ve noticed this before, but he was too busy focusing on Dhaos. Cless froze and looked around some more to notice that there was a large lake nearby, also glowing.

 

He asked Dhaos, “... Where did you send us?”

 

The Demon King glared at him and replied, “You just cannot comprehend that there is the possibility of whatever misfortune befalling you not having been so at my hand, can you?”

 

Cless’ cheeks glowed and he just yelled, “What does that have to do with what you did?!”

 

Dhaos just groaned. Why is it almost every human he’s met happens to be an idiot -- nevermind the fact that this one takes the cake.

 

It was only at the moment Cless realized his folly and his cheeks turned even more red in embarrassment. He just decided to wrestle a hand away from one of Dhaos’ grip, and slam his fist into his chest... only to get a glare in return after the wince due to the cut there. “Human, what do you think you’re doing?”

 

The swordsman retorted, “That’s for treating me like an idiot!”

 

“That is because you _are_ one.”

 

“Look who’s talking!”

 

“...You--”

 

Dhaos rubbed his temples with his free hand, before pulling away from Cless, which proved to be a not so good idea, considering the other male just literally jumped him. Both of them were soon tussling on the ground with Dhaos glaring up at the blond, asking, “What made you think this was a good idea?”

 

Cless said with a glare, “... I couldn’t just end this fight with you having the upper hand.”

 

There were reasons why Dhaos had proclaimed himself done with all of the human race, and this was one of them, especially when Cless got off. But all the same, the taller man stood to his feet, before abruptly shoving Cless hard enough so he’d fall over. The smaller male got up and glared up at Dhaos, who began to walk forward, saying, “Hurry. We must find an exit.”

 

Cless grabbed his sword and went over to Dhaos, not even bothering to put it away just yet, hardly trusting the man as far as he could throw him. He gave him a look and asked, “Why should I trust you and since when are you in charge?”

 

Dhaos said simply, “It’s not like you had any better ideas, and I simply took lead since you are incapable of doing even that much. At least properly, without blundering around in the dark, hoping to find answers that way.”

 

Cless grabbed Dhaos’ hand forcefully, and stopped walking, forcing the other man to stop, as well as causing him to roll his eyes. “I’m _not_ an idiot! I know what I’m doing and I don’t trust _you_ to do anything unless I’m in charge! I’d also just never believe anything you’d say! EVER!”

 

Dhaos glared down at the hand around his, before deciding to smirk and intertwine their fingers. This made Cless’ eyes widen and pull away his hand, sputtering. “W-what do you think you’re--”

 

The taller blond said simply, “Allowing you to be in charge. You wished to take my hand in some form of human companionship; I simply allowed it.”

 

Cless made a face. “Y-you--! You’re just acting like this on purpose to catch me off guard! Because you’re The Demon King and...”

 

Dhaos sighed and looked off, replying, “It didn’t used to be that way.”

 

Confused, the short-haired blond asked, “What do you mean? I mean, duh, when you were born you weren’t immediately a king...or anything.”

 

The long-haired blond stared at Cless incredulously, who shifted awkwardly, before he said, “You do not understand, I see. I meant before I ever came to Aselia. My objective was rather simple, I had thought, back then, and hardly required the usage of lives as stepping stones to make it happen.”

 

Cless looked even more confused and asked cautiously, “What are you talking about...?”

 

Dhaos figured that maybe, just maybe, he could try one more time and continued, “I hail from the planet Derris Kharlan, and I had been sent from there to save my dying world of a billion people from the fate of complete extinction due to our Mana Tree dying. When the Mana Cannon that had been built there was fired, it caused our tree to wither and die, and when I came to warn the same as I had figured out someone by the name of Reisen had been building a weapon upon your world... Reisen sabotaged and betrayed me. He termed me a Demon King, and sent assassins after the human girl who had been accompanying me. Of course, also me, but I was able to fend them off easily enough... although the girl had been grievously injured and I realized no one else would believe me at this point.

 

People had already believed the story, and so as they did, I could do nothing but make that story to be true in order to achieve my goal. Become The Demon King they so obviously desired, leaving that girl behind, and destroy all those who foolishly persist in that magitech technology that drained the tree of its mana...preventing the growth of the Mana Seed. Not to mention that Mana Seed I do so require to restore my home planet.”

 

Cless made a face and then looked to the side. “... Like I’d believe that. You could just be making this up.”

 

When he heard nothing in response, Cless looked back over to see Dhaos’ expression look something close to disappointed, and tired, if that is what it was. Then, he watched the man turn back around to begin walking forward, and for some reason the younger male felt...bad. He swallowed thickly, and at some point as they walked together in silence, passing by quite very many trees, Cless said, “... We should rest, I’m feeling very tired.”

 

Dhaos didn’t say anything, but he stopped walking, before leaning against a tree. Cless sighed as he sat down, and a stretch of time passed by long enough that the blond thought to even sheathe his blade. He noticed Dhaos look over when he had but when their gazes met, the tall blond just made a dark expression and looked away quickly.

 

Yeah... Cless could tell Dhaos was definitely cross with him.

 

Regardless, Cless started to try to say something. “...Um, I’ve been thinking...”

 

Dhaos didn’t say a word, nor did he look in his direction, before walking off to stand farther from him, and making Cless sigh. Why should he care if the man was angry at him? He was the Demon King and...

 

Cless felt...strange. He kicked a rock angrily... it didn’t make any sense. He thought it had always been so black and white, but now some part of him had started to reconsider things, just by those actions of that other man’s. He didn’t like it, and to be honest, for all he knew the man could have still been a demon from another world, and was emotionally manipulating him.

 

He looked back over at Dhaos and then he decided. He’s not going to fall for any tricks the man could have up his sleeve... but he might just reevaluate some stuff he knows about him. That’s all.

 

Satisfied with that, Cless closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

For awhile, things continued to be like that, and Dhaos refused to say a word all along as they walked here or there, looking at familiar landscapes in this strange, eerie forest. But, Cless got fed up with it soon enough after the third time he slept, and he started to say, “Hey look, I know you’re pissed at me, but would it kill you to say something?! Or at least... tell me if you have any idea where we are, because we’re still stuck here -- hell. Why haven’t you teleported anywhere or done any of your special magic!?”

 

Cless frowned when he still received the silent treatment from the older man and yelled at him, “STOP IGNORING ME!”

 

“... Hmph. We appear to be in a different dimension of some sort.”

 

Cless thought he was hearing an angel speak for a moment because of Dhaos’ voice cutting in, although, it made him pause because it sounded a little ... off. He’s not sure how, but it got him to ask, “Hey Dhaos, what’s going on with you?”

 

Dhaos simply said, “Nothing...”

 

Maybe it was his imagination, but there it was again. His voice cracked a little, like he’d been talking more than he had for days on end. Or more like yelling or something. Either way, Cless figured it also might have been because he had avoided using it so often. “So... the exit out of here?”

 

The taller man paused and said, “I can sense it is toward the direction we have been walking.”

 

Dhaos began to move again, and there was that feeling that something was wrong. Cless stopped walking, and he said, “We’re resting again. I think it’s for the best if _both_ of us do it this time.”

 

He heard Dhaos laugh darkly, but this time Cless could not begin to even comprehend why, when he closed his eyes once more for a brief rest. He couldn’t see the surroundings darken ominously, nor see the darkness that bound Dhaos easily, by wrapping itself around the taller man. Cless certainly could not hear the voice that spoke to the taller man, saying, “You haven’t told him yet? Well, of course you haven’t... you know he would jump at the chance to kill you, knowing that you were almost completely defenseless. Of course, if you told him this place becomes hell for you when he sleeps, you also know he wouldn’t believe you.”

 

Dhaos didn’t say a thing to the entity here, looking straight into the darkness, and there was a sigh from the being, that said, “You’ve become rather boring, my Demon King. Well, up until I torture you. I know how to make even you scream, and tear you apart for your own follies.”

 

Soon, to Dhaos, something sharp pierced right through him and he was feeling like his senses were on fire, painfully, until the next moment the other blond awoke and light filled the land. He was so out of it this time that he was trembling on the green grass beneath him, and he attempted to rise to his feet, only to fall over himself, before finally managing to do so completely. Luckily, before Cless had noticed.

 

He can endure more of this, without needing to breathe a word to that human, and soon they will be both be out of here. Or so he thought.

 

Cless was looking at him with a frown and he asked, “Dhaos... what’s going on?”

 

“I...”

 

Dhaos shook his head, before he closed his eyes. “...I-I do not know.”

 

Cless squinted at him, and he asked, “There’s something you’re not telling me, is there? I’m not stupid, you know.”

 

The man scoffed and looked ahead. He spoke, his words filled with bitterness, “Why do you care, human? For all you know, it is an act.”

 

The smaller blond bit his lip a little, and stepped closer to the other man. He observed Dhaos more up front and considered everything up until now. It was too unusual for him not to use magic to teleport them, or him, to their destination at least, so... he concluded: “...You can’t use magic, can you?”

 

Dhaos’ expression hardly changed, except that his hands clenched, and his face seemed to become more severe-looking. His blue-eyes flickered over to Cless’ sword, where it lay still sheathed, and he said nothing.

 

Cless then grinned sheepishly, saying, “Looks like I’m in charge, then! I get to walk in front and all.”

 

Dhaos frowned and then gave him a Look. “...Hmph. What are you even thinking? You do not know where the exit lies.”

 

“Then you’ll just point me on the right way, right?”

 

The long-haired blond snapped, “I _thought_ you didn’t trust me.”

 

Cless replied turning around, beginning to walk forward, “I don’t. But I don’t have anyone else here, so--”

 

_“Silence, with your human foolishness!”_

 

Cless stopped in surprise and faced Dhaos again, who just glared at him. “You are all the same...changing only when it is convenient for you! Heedless of those who are suffering around you! Yes... I cannot use my magic here, but I was not going to inform you of that, and whenever you fall asleep in this place you call some hellish being to toy with my mind, while you are surrounded by the protective barrier of that insipid sword of yours!”

 

The swordsman asked, furrowing his brows, “Why didn’t you just tell me?!”

 

Dhaos said nothing in return, and the two just glared at each other, until it finally hit Cless why the other had started keeping things away from him.

 

_“I’d also just never believe anything you’d say! EVER!”_

 

_“... Like I’d believe that. You could just be making this up.”_

Cless’ face fell and then he shifted his feet awkwardly, before stepping closer to Dhaos, and looking up at him determinedly. “... I’m sorry.”

 

Dhaos’ eyes widened at that apology, and he just looked conflicted, saying nothing at the moment, before looking to the side. “I...”

 

“...”

 

Cless then offered his hand to him, and Dhaos looked back at him before hesitantly taking it. He was still wary of the human trying something, given he was not shaking on his sword hand, but...

 

With that they began walking, and then they both realized they were still holding the other’s hand. This prompted each of them to let go at the same time.

 

Dhaos quickly said, “... I simply wanted to make sure you did not want another premature respite.”

 

Cless himself added, “W-Well, I was just making sure you didn’t try anything funny!”

 

Dhaos chuckled, before Cless blushed and asked, “W-what’s so funny?!”

 

“Your excuse is so shallow.”

 

“Like yours was any better!”

 

Dhaos rolled his eyes. “That was no excuse.”

 

Cless shouted at him, “Then what was it?!”

 

“... This discussion is over.”

 

The smaller blond smirked and said, “You know... it’s not so bad to admit to it.”

 

Dhaos snapped at him, “I am _not_ admitting to anything, since there is nothing I need to. And I informed you that this discussion is over.”

 

Cless said, “Okay, so I won. I get it.”

 

Dhaos nudged Cless hard and the smaller blond elbowed him back, causing the taller blond to flick Cless on the forehead. “H-hey!”

 

“Can’t handle it, human?”

 

Cless glared at Dhaos and asked, “Do you like messing with people?!”

 

Dhaos simply said, “Only humans that are named Cless Alvein.”

 

The shorter blond squinted at him and began to walk forward. “I always knew you were a giant jerk, inside and out.”

 

Dhaos took the insult with a grain of salt, before the two of moved further on, hardly noticing that a few flowers had begun to bloom when they walked close together. Then, after some time, Cless headed to one of the giant lakes, because he wanted to take a sip, and noticed soon enough that when his eyes gazed upon the watery reflection, he saw an image that was not his own. It was the image of his parents, laughing, and then from another, holding a younger him in their arms.

 

It was at that moment, Cless found himself feeling cold, and the water he had stooped to pick into his hands had long since slipped back into the lake. He then looked over at Dhaos, who stood nearby a tree, and an errant thought came, _That’s right. Don’t forget, this is all of his fault. If it weren’t for him, I..._

_My mother, father, Ami, everyone else in Toltus besides me and Chester would still be alive._

_Then another side. But, Mars did it all on his own, didn’t he? It wasn’t like Dhaos..._

_No... he had a hand in it too. And he killed so many people... so why do I care at all about him? Hell, I started this journey because of him. Not to mention, when we return, we’ll likely still keep fighting, because he’ll just continue doing what he was doing before._

_So I’ll have to... when we return--_

 

Another, darker thought comes in.

 

\-- _Finish the job_.

 

Cless frowned. That just didn’t sit right with him, and he just angrily kicked at nothing in the water, before seeing the liquid still. There was an image of his father looking at him, asking, “Cless... weren’t you going to avenge us? Save the world? There can be no room for doubts. If you have any, that will be the end, because he will kill you first without hesitation.

 

He’s a demon, he has no feelings, and he’s attempting to trick you. Remember this well.”

 

The surprise overcame the blond youth, but before he could question the apparition, it vanished back to the memories of him when he was next to Chester.

 

That’s right...Dhaos was out to kill them all and would stop at nothing until humankind was wiped clean off the slate. He turned back to see Dhaos now lying against the tree, and began to approach the other male. When he was right in front of the long-haired blond, Cless realized just... how handsome he was up close.

 

The ethereal glow was barely there, but alighted his skin enough to make Dhaos appear otherworldly, and his eyes closed revealed his eyelashes, which seemed to be a bit longer than others’. His hair hung loosely and beautifully around him, as well as upon, and over his shoulders.

 

Cless swallowed thickly. What is he thinking? Dhaos is.... he is his enemy, not to mention he’s never felt--

 

No.

 

The blond-haired swordsman quashed the thought.

 

Cless stared at the sleeping man, who he had known was tired all along, and maybe if the swordsman was a bit more of a cruel person, he would’ve told him he was finished as well as forcibly wakened him. Another thought occurred to him at that moment, and he reached out with the intention to do just that. He only stopped when Dhaos’ peaceful expression changed to one of slumbering sorrow, as his eyebrows furrowed and uttered in a quiet, sad voice, “Karion... please.......do not sacrifice yourself...”

 

Instead, it seemed, the human’s hand hung in the air, as he sighed and rubbed his temples. It felt a little wrong to see his foe so vulnerable like this, so he began to move. He only heard, “Do not leave... please do not leave me alone.”

 

Cless turned, asking, “...Dhaos?”

 

But he only saw the man was still asleep, talking in his dreams. So it seemed that Cless remained closer than he intended, and sat by Dhaos’ side. He sighed to himself, and awaited when the older man when once again awake.

 

Dhaos’ piercing blue eyes opened, appearing soft and less harsh as he did when grogginess came upon him, as he noticed that there was a certain smaller blond by his side, who had dozed off. Strangely enough he also noticed that nothing adverse was occurring on his end, and he felt a bit relieved at the human close by, for a reason he didn’t know to himself.

 

“Enjoying yourself?”

 

The voice asked Dhaos, and he looked to see the apparition had done him the kindness of taking on the form of that detested half-elf, who looked at him with a condescending smile. _That blasted Reisen, even if it’s not truly him, he comes to ever be a wrench in my designs... oh how I curse his existence._

The creature stepped forward to Dhaos and this caused the tall blond to stand up, clenching his hands into fists. “I could tell Cless what you did, when you killed Winona back there. That woman who helped you. It would make him less empathetic to your cause. He might even stab you in the back, run you through like you’re just another monster.”

 

Dhaos growled and he took a step forward, beginning to say, “As if he were not already. He is but a lowly human... he could not understand all that I have gone through in order to save my people.”

 

“Reisen” snorted and then said, “You’re right. He’s too naive. Just like you.”

 

The tall blond moved, but the creature seemed to move faster, moreso than someone rendered virtually powerless in this realm, as fingers digged successfully into the other man’s throat, effectively beginning to strangle him with one hand. Dhaos had frozen, without making any sudden movements, lest to his own peril, as the impersonator said, “Hmm. I could always take on Karion’s appearance, but I think that’s too boring since I already did that. Although, it’s kind of funny...isn’t it? Seeing her and your fellows die in front of you. At the very least, you can content yourself with the thought that she didn’t scream like the others.

 

But you did fail to protect her, like the rest. I mean, what kind of leader fails to protect his own people? Do you know the state of Derris Kharlan, right now?”

 

Dhaos stared at the creature, as his face was coloring a very picture of the word ‘pale’ right now, and it wasn’t just because of the words, but it might be because those fingers dug in more, making him being able to see stars.

 

The creature said, “They’re dead. All of them are...you failed, Dhaos.”

 

The angel had nothing to say to that, because deep down he was truly afraid of the possibility of that happening, and it looked like it was true. It could always be a lie, but it seemed that this being knew enough about them that he wouldn’t be surprised if it were true. But honestly, he couldn’t think too hard because he could barely breathe, and so as his vision blurred, tears fell down his cheeks.

 

Then the creature screamed as a sword seemed to cut into its back and Dhaos fell from the tree he had been pinned against, to the ground, before he gasped, trying to rise to his feet. He hated being this weak, and he cursed this place even more, as his blue eyes gazed tearfully at the human who stood in front of him.

 

Cless’ eyes looked down at the being taken on the half-elf’s form, who seemed to take the hit from the sword hard and he said, “Mocking someone about their friends dying and making them cry is something I can’t accept. Even if that someone is The Demon King.”

 

The monster shouted, “He killed all those people! He’s lying and tricking you!”

 

The swordsman’s expression tightened as he glared down at it and brought his sword down, making it retreat into the shadows before Cless could completely slay it. After that, the light came back to the land, and Cless sighed, before looking over at Dhaos, who had been mainly catching his breath as well as sitting against the tree.

 

Dhaos glared half-heartedly at Cless as he approached and the blond kneeled down before raising a hand to check for wounds or injuries not visible, but when that hand brushed against his cheek, the tall blond resisted the urge to lean into the touch. Which was suddenly incredibly mighty for some incredulous reason, a sour mental admission he would never voice aloud. Instead, The Demon King shied away from Cless completely, and gave him a distrustful look.

 

Cless sighed and he said, “Dhaos, seriously, hold still for a moment. I wasn’t awake long enough to know if he hurt you elsewhere.”

 

The short-haired blond extricated one of those strange healing items from his person, and handed it to Dhaos, who stared at him, as the swordsman smiled sheepishly at him in return. Dhaos took it, and Cless stood to his feet.

 

Then, they began on their trek again, with Dhaos in front, until Cless hurried his steps so he was purposely by his side. He then said, “... You know, I don’t believe what it said at all. About everyone being dead, I mean.”

 

Dhaos snapped at him, “So you believe I’m lying and tricking you, then.”

 

Cless made a face and stopped, as he said, “I didn’t say that!”

 

The other blond stopped walking as well before he turned to face the human, retorting, “You need not. I know you believe it.”

 

The short-haired blond pursed his lips together and then countered, “You don’t know that either! I just... I just don’t trust you! That’s all.”

 

Dhaos said lowly, “...It’s the same thing. Regardless, it matters not. What I’ve done for so long up to now is obviously all for naught.”

 

Cless frowned and he asked, “What do you mean? I don’t understand that at all. You...You’re not believing what that thing actually said, are you?”

 

The other blond scoffed and he said, “Whether it’s true or not does not prevent the inevitable. You are only assisting me and stepping in with that concern of yours because it only suits your ideals, until the very end, when we come to the exit. There, you will simply find it easier to stab me in the back, while I am still as I am... powerless and helpless, at the mercy of a human. Thereby my mission ending in failure as it is.”

 

The smaller male yelled, “You don’t KNOW that!”

 

Dhaos yelled back, “I know humans well _enough_!”

 

“Well you don’t know ME well enough!”

 

“Then I suppose you are more good at acting than I gave you credit for.”

 

Cless sputtered and then glared. “What the hell is your problem?! Don’t you have people counting on you?!”

 

Dhaos glared back at him as he argued, “I do, but as if I am going to believe you will not sabotage it. Unlike you I do not have anyone I can truly rely on but myself. Granted, you are not too much of the scheming type, but do not try to tell me it hasn’t crossed your mind to kill me as I am now when we reach the end of this road.”

 

The swordsman swallowed, and while it was true, he still wasn’t going to let Dhaos win this debate. “What about... you know--”

 

The seraph interrupted, “--Those demons? Pah, they are merely using myself as I am using them. They have caused likely more damage than I had arranged for them to, but I do not know the extent.”

 

Cless frowned. “Dhaos...even so. Maybe...I...”

 

Dhaos scoffed and began to walk forward again. “H-hey!”

 

The tall blond could not believe how stupid the human thought he was. He knew deep down that the other hadn’t changed at his core, and considered him no more than a monster. For some reason, at the time, it hurt him, but he didn’t know why it did. Why...was it so painful?

 

It was true he was one, though, deep down inside, because even if he had noble intentions, he had killed so many people, oh so many people...

 

Dhaos thought he had muted himself to the feeling at the very least, but whenever he was in the presence of this stupid, naive, ill-tempered human everything would intensify enough so that it was unbearable. He found himself being irrational more than he would have liked to admit, and if it weren’t for that foolish human he wouldn’t be here in the first place. Or... so he thought.

 

He didn’t know why he tried to make him understand, to tell him all of that so early on, and sure he was surprised when the other apologized. But it was clear to him that the human didn’t mean it and only said it to make himself feel better--

 

“DHAOS! Why are you ignoring me again?!”

 

The blond-haired male came out of his thoughts to be staring at his human companion and he just scowled at him, only to see that Cless had a determined look on his face. Before he realized it, the younger of the two reached out to take his hand as he said, “Dhaos, I’ve thought about everything up until now. I know we have no reason to trust each other, but it doesn’t mean we have to distrust the words we say. I...I realized we’re similar, in ways I’m not sure I wanted to admit. I still can’t pretend to know what you’re thinking or how this will turn out, but, I don’t want you to lose faith just yet.”

 

Dhaos said simply, “You are merely--”

 

Cless interrupted, “I’m merely what? Only a human? Trying to get your hopes up?”

 

“....”

 

“....”

 

Dhaos frowned, and then flinched when the other’s fingers had successfully grasp one of his, fingers slightly moving over his own gloved hand. He feels strange and makes a face at the human playing with his hand, saying, “... Swordsman, what do you call yourself doing?”

 

Cless said with a slight smile, “Whenever I was tense, my mom would do this for me.”

 

The tall blond felt embarrassed as a blink it and miss it blush came to his cheeks and he began to try to tug his hand away, saying, “I hardly care for your silly customs, and if you should feel so, when we leave you can run off to your own mother to get her to do such a thing for you if you so wish it...”

 

The smaller blond’s smile became wider. “You said ‘we’. I guess that settles it! We are both making it out here together, with no problems.”

 

Dhaos glared as he said, “You sound so foolishly naive all of a sudden. What has gotten into you?”

 

Cless then released a small sigh as his smile faded. “I thought... maybe it worked. Uh, well, I can’t really see her again, but if we could both leave here and make something good out of what happened, I think I’d like that.”

 

The tall blond frowned as he asked, “Why can’t you? You are obviously going to emerge victorious from this battle.”

 

The swordsman frowned and gave Dhaos a look at the mention of ‘battle’, before he sighed and said, “... My mother’s dead. She and my father died when my town was razed by Mars, who became obsessed with reviving you from the dead.”

 

Dhaos shifted his feet awkwardly and decided that he would stop trying to pull his hand away from Cless’...not that he would have admitted to having gave up on that already before this moment. The long-haired blond said quietly, “... I apologize. I may have said something remiss.”

 

“It’s fine. I was planning on telling you sometime, anyway.”

 

The seraph gave Cless a questioning, curious look, as the brown-eyed boy looked to the side. “... I thought it was only fair, since I overheard so much about you, and you told me enough anyway.”

 

Dhaos released a small sigh and took the hand that gripped his hand within both of his own. “Perhaps.”

 

Then he let go, seeing the surprised look on Cless’ face, and began to walk once more, with the younger male making sure to be by his side.

 

Cless smiled over at Dhaos when the man looked over, who suddenly felt a strange feeling in his chest, before he looked back to in front of him. _Stupid humans, why are they are always so confounding and irritating...?_

 

Then an evil little thought came in, whispering, _And cute_.

 

Dhaos squashed the thought until he was sure it didn’t exist any longer, as Cless was happily and obliviously walking along his side. Then, he heard the short-haired blond say, “Let’s stop here, I want to take a quick dip!”

 

The tall man snorted and Cless huffed. “What’s so funny, huh?”

 

“You, obviously.”

 

Cless rolled his eyes and slapped him on the arm, earning a glare in return. Following that, the  short blond headed over to another one of those bodies of water that looked similar to every lake they passed on their way here... in this strange ‘forest’. Then, Dhaos once more took his seat to watch the boy divulge himself of his...

 

...

 

Dhaos looked to the side, feeling it was rude to watch the other strip, and only was welcomed by the sight of the seemingly infinite expanse of this forest. But soon he was also welcomed by splash of water making him glare at the other blond who was laughing, having moved into the middle of the lake to avoid from getting retaliated at, presumably. He just sighed as drops of water got in his face from his hair.

 

What a child indeed.

 

...

 

_A woman with long black hair and black eyes seemed to gaze into his own as she passed him a courteous smile, a waterfall falling behind her. It was just another beautiful day, outside of the palace, and Dhaos had decided to take a walk with her soon in tow. He hadn’t regretted the decision in a bit, and surely didn’t now, because she provided kind company. But at some point, he realized he had been staring a bit, and she had allowed a small laugh, before asking, “Might I know what is on your mind, Lord Dhaos?”_

_Dhaos blinked and then said quietly, “... Simply not all that much to be concerned with. Perhaps mostly being content with how things are now.”_

_The woman’s eyes seemed to soften, and he found himself caught in them, as she said, “Then, I am glad for it.”_

_Following that, the blond’s hand reached out to her, and she seemed to look a bit surprised, before she took it, her eyes showing with emotion. “And I am glad to be in your presence...Karion.”_

_“You honor me with your words, my lord...”_

 

...

 

They were walking once more, for quite awhile now, up until Dhaos noticed that time seemed to stretch longer than surely it would be for a normal time for a human to rest. But this time, the human by his side said nothing to indicate he was tired, and kept up with him. What was telling enough, however, would be the simple fact that Cless’ words had evaporated up into thin air and he was unusually silent. Perhaps because he was tired, but as soon as the question came, he knew the answer.

 

Dhaos stopped and frowned, looking at the short-haired blond. “We may rest, swordsman.”

 

Cless was quiet, before he looked up at Dhaos and passed him a tired smile. “It’s alright. I can go on some more like this.”

 

The tall blond crossed his arms and looked to the side, making Cless laugh a bit. “Alright, I guess we’re not going to get anywhere until I do... but only for a little.”

 

Dhaos inquired, “Why only a little? Surely, you do realize I can handle myself.”

 

Cless went quiet, and at that, the seraph gazed at the human, curious. Of why the other could be so concerned, even now... a human such as him had turned everything on its head for him. Now, Dhaos is unsure where they lie on that scale.

 

For a moment, the brown-eyed young male closed his eyes, and when he re-opened them, there was darkness. To him, a voice whispered, _Why are you helping him? I can see it in your thoughts, how you plan so that both of you can end this whole strife with both sides profiting. It’s a naive thought. Dhaos will turn on you and kill you, regardless of his noble intentions._

_He has turned himself to demons to make his goal. So he has become like a demon and surely thinks like one._

_Cless frowned and he thought, There must be another way... for so long I had taken the straight path that I could see in front of me. I know some people could say it was because I hadn’t known, but the moment there was a chance that the path I saw wasn’t exactly all there is too it, I purposely withdrew myself from that. I even yelled at one of my friends for it, because I think deep down, somewhere in my heart, I wanted to take the easy way out, and figure that everything was clear cut with the issue on Dhaos._

_I was angry, I had lost so many people important to me, and it was easier if I blamed someone for that. Indirectly responsible or not._

_But... now I can’t continue where I was going. Knowing everything... I wonder how it would be if I were in his position? And even if I did kill him, what about those people? Those billions of people..._

_I can’t._

_Maybe I can’t trust him, but if I could convince him to using a different way to achieving his goal, then..._

 

Cless heard nothing in the shadows of his heart, for a moment, until that man appeared in the darkness, with his long blond hair and blue irises. He said to Cless, smiling darkly, “So you say... with words that seem only to beget noble intentions. But is that only all?”

 

The short-haired male felt extremely nervous and his mouth go dry, but he didn’t know why, so he asked, “What do you mean by that? Stop messing around with me!”

 

That ‘man’ then said, “You should know. You want to come up on top... be revered in the eyes of others. Even in Dhaos’ eyes. Deep down, you’re just as selfish as he is and know you can come out looking perfect to both sides if you play it right.

 

You could kill him, but either way, people will listen to you, because you’re the Hero of Space Time. You can even have anyone you want for your hand, even him. Maybe even have him subservient to you...”

 

Cless then screamed, “ _ **NO**_! SHUT UP! I’m not...I’m not like that! How can you say that?! It’s not because of that -- and I don’t even FEEL that way! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”

 

“Swordsman?”

 

The blond’s eyes opened wide when he saw Dhaos looking at him now curiously, and that he was still standing...but now in reality, not in that place of darkness. Cless sighed bitterly to himself. He’s not -- he can’t think like that! That’s just crazy.

 

He denied it, because it was so unacceptable. What kind of person would do those things?

 

The other man put a hand on his forehead, but then his cheek, taking a note of the headband, making Cless’ face turn red. He said simply, “I am simply checking your temperature... you were yelling something nonsensical. You must be suffering from sleep deprivation.”

 

 _Or a hallucination beget from an illusionary spell_ , Dhaos thought.

 

Cless yelled at him, “I-I KNEW that already! Just cut it out already!”

 

The tall man looked at him strangely, causing Cless to look at that blade of grass because he found it particularly interesting. Then he said, “... well, maybe I should count it as a good thing you’re so worried.”

 

Dhaos asked, hesitating a bit, “When did I imply I was worried?”

 

Cless looked back at Dhaos and frowned, replying, “Why are you trying to hide it?”

 

“I am not trying to hide anything.”

 

“Yeah you are.”

 

“No I’m not-- this is a foolish discussion. I am ending it now.”

 

Cless made a face and began to walk forward, before Dhaos literally grabbed his shoulder and forcibly pulled him back. This made the young male shout, “HEY!”

 

Dhaos said nothing, but stared at him expectantly.

 

Cless just sat down and sighed, saying, “Fine... but I’m not falling asleep.”

 

He sighed and then said, “You know... even though she’d probably do or say something differently, I’m pretty sure Mint would be worrying the same.”

 

The tall blond scoffed and glared at a tree, saying, “The cleric, whose name you’ve constantly shouted in battle. Another one of your multiple foolish _allies_.”

 

Cless frowned and shouted, “Hey! They’re not foolish, alright?! Why are you getting mad all of a sudden?!”

 

“...”

 

Dhaos said nothing, because he felt this despicable emotion growing inside of him, and it reappeared whenever the other had mentioned one of his friends. How was he to truthfully say it was due to him being envious of his ability to truly count on others? That he knew others would support him so easily, when he only had such terrible experiences with that? He also didn’t want Cless to say something so foolish, that he could ‘trust in him’ or other some such nonsense. It was so paradoxical... to feel like this, because...

 

Somewhere, deep down inside, he had begun to recognize the other male’s intentions to bridge the gap between them as successful and he also knew that the other might wish to make Dhaos’ own mission come true. Except, his mind turned fearfully to Winona and what had occurred to her...because he knew that the other human would definitely not go for the plan Dhaos had right now. It would be something more passive, however...

 

If Cless chose that route, would his friends betray him? Would the rest of the people on Aselia forsake him, claiming him possessed by The Demon King himself? How would he be able to save his people then, if that were so?

 

Why was he thinking these things? Was he truly so desperate to rely on someone else? He hadn’t truly known if Cless did intend to help in some way. He became very frustrated with himself.

 

Cless was surprised to hear no answer from the other man, because usually he would’ve had something surely to say, mocking, at this point to clarify why he had made such a rude and callous statement. So he just peered over at the seraph, to see him thinking still, arms crossed, and looking to be sincerely lost in his thoughts. So, this made him rise, and come over to him, before poking Dhaos. He snickered aloud when the man was startled. “...You.”

 

Cless expected that the other man would be annoyed with him again, until Dhaos inquired, “... What are your intentions?”

 

The swordsman did a double-take and asked, “Huh?”

 

Dhaos asked again, “What are your intentions, after we depart from here? What do you plan to do?”

 

The tall man didn’t want to admit it, but, he may have felt a bit of something resembling hopeful when the other smiled a little at him.

 

In a flash, the ground uprooted from underneath the human, and Cless began to fall to the chasm below. Dhaos reached out for the hand the other male had extended towards him, and then he caught it, gripped it, bringing him upwards.

 

Somewhere in the darkness of the dimension, someone was displeased at this display, and sent the ground the blond seraph was standing into pieces as well.

 

Both of the two men fell, shadows separating them easily enough, or perhaps that is what the creature in this dimension intended. It knew it had to strike now, as the sword that protected the human thus far had been dropped from unconscious hands, and that is what it did.

 

At that moment it noticed Cless was still unconscious from that fall and it grinned as it struck out with black clawed hands, an attack towards the exposed abdomen of the blond. When it got close enough, it easily was kicked across the black expanse of the land. The monster growled as it rose to see a certain blond long-haired man standing in the way, looking unimpressed. “How is it possible? You’re supposed to be weakened...”

 

Dhaos smoothly brushed aside a few errant strands of hair before he chuckled darkly, “Only a fool would tip his hand so early in a place he doesn’t know...especially when most of his powers are unreachable to him. As well as unsure of whether or not the one with him is an ally.”

 

The creature began to look fearful at the word ‘most’. “He could’ve killed you--”

 

The seraph scoffed. “I would not have dared to allow him such a luxury. Now, what is your aim here? You’re a demon, aren’t you? I am The Demon King, Dhaos, and all demons are subservient to me and you must remember your place, which you seemed to have forgotten from your actions earlier. Lest you wish to incur my wrath, you will send yourself away from us now and back onto our path.”

 

In reality, Dhaos was bluffing. He hadn’t even known his superior strength had returned to him now, until that very moment. Either way, he figure that this demon was just someone who relished in the blond’s momentary vulnerability and thus all that foolishness from earlier. If he had his magic back, however, suffice to say, this would be over and done with.

 

The creature cried, “But the human, he’s trying to trick you into believing you’re on his side! I came here to help you kill him!”

 

To that, Dhaos couldn’t help the cruel smile that came to his lips. Perhaps he’d been used to it by now, and he knew ... that it was the darkness inside of his heart that allowed it to be easy for him to do so many times. “Perhaps you have it reversed. How do you think a weakened, vulnerable and sympathetic opponent would appear to a naive, impressionable hero? Hence another reason why I allowed myself to be handled as I did. Of course, you were too dim-witted to realize such a grand plan.

 

Regardless, as his mind is now, he will be an simple target for demonic possession, and before he realizes it, he will be in the palm of my hand. Humans are too easy...”

 

The demon seemed to understand Dhaos’ plan well enough, and it laughed too, before dispersing into nothingness, leaving just the two. Their surroundings, once complete pitch black, turned to the forest they were within, and The Demon King stepped closer to his fallen knight. Or rather, the fallen knight.

 

Dhaos moved to Cless’ side, shaking him a bit, and rousing the blond-haired male, who rubbed at the back of his head, asking blearily, “What happened...?”

 

The long-haired blond simply replied, “We fell...and that creature came once again, but I was able to drive it off long enough, as well as return us back here.”

 

Cless then blinked, staring at Dhaos as he asked, “... Really?”

 

Dhaos frowned and asked, “What do you mean by that question?”

 

The short-haired blond looked to the side, fidgeting a little as he asked, “You saved me?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Why?”

 

“... Why not? I can’t go by myself, as I am now, without knowing what else lurks here.”

 

Cless nodded his head, and began to rise, watching as Dhaos turned his back on him, beginning to walk once more. He thought, _Is that really just all? Something happened, didn’t it? So... why aren’t you telling me, Dhaos?_

The blond hurried so he can walk by the other man’s side, and take quick peeks at the man’s face to try to discern what he’s thinking, but perhaps expectedly, he wasn’t able to figure that out. He sighed to himself, and took a glance at the man’s hand instead, wondering about something, anything that would make him talk about it. He reached for it, but then paused, remembering what exactly was he wouldn’t tell him.

 

Dhaos said, “We are almost there, at the very least.”

 

Cless held in a breath for a moment and looked ahead, to see in the distance a column of yellow light extending from the ground to the sky. He then decided to nod, but say nothing. He knew that they were coming to the end of their journey that had mysteriously led them this way. But he didn’t know what exactly had been instrumental in sending them here in the first place.

 

Something did tell him that it wasn’t the creature, and for the first time since this trouble had started, the blond looked at the blade he had reclaimed to his side once more. He began to wonder if The Eternal Sword may have had something to do with it, and if so, then... why?

 

The short-haired blond smiled sheepishly when Dhaos looked back at him, as if to check why he had been silent, and soon Cless walked into the other man’s back when he stopped unexpectedly. “H-hey, what’s your problem?!”

 

Dhaos countered it with a question, “What is yours? You have been silent.”

 

Cless glared at and snapped at him, “Nothing! And even if there was, it’s none of your business!”

 

“...”

 

The other man silently chose to say nothing in response, not knowing why he was too bothered by the response too much. The other probably had thoughts on his own mind, concerning what to truly do once they reached their destination. Yet, Dhaos felt ... no, he refused to think it. It would do him no good to dwell on it, after all.

 

So he began to walk again.

 

They were about half-way there, when they took another brief respite.

 

Dhaos closed his eyes.

 

...

 

Sooner or later, the two came upon the odd portal. Therein, Dhaos stopped in front of Cless once more, and said simply, “If there is something you wish to do now, you may do it.”

 

Cless stared at the man who had just laid it out like that, and he wondered back then, if this was some kind of manipulation. His heart had grown more doubtful ever since he overheard that conversation between that monster and the seraph. Now, even if he wished to assist Dhaos, how could he have allowed the thought to come to mind, if the man truly would go to such lengths to achieve his goal? If he’d just been acting all along to use him as his pawn?

 

The whole conversation had sounded so true to him, Cless just simply assumed that the man was deceiving him once again.

 

The blond-haired swordsman grit his teeth as he began to draw forth his sword and approach the other male as he yelled, “How could you... HOW COULD YOU?! Do you really think I’m that STUPID?!”

 

Cless quite easily ran his blade right through him. But, the shock of his action came to him, and the realization that he hadn’t thought Dhaos would just stand there.

 

He begins to tremble, not knowing why.

 

He killed him. He saved his people, but doomed all those billions of people. But it’s not like he had no other choice.

 

No, he did. He could’ve...no...

 

Cless feels like a monster as something wet begins to slide down his cheeks. The man trusted him enough, clearly enough, and he was the one who betrayed him in the end.

 

...

 

The swordsman gasped, waking up, and he figured he shouldn’t be too surprised he fell asleep like that after evading proper rest. He dared to look over to try to find Dhaos, and there he was. When he confirmed he was still standing and not bleeding out on the ground, he felt a mixed sense of relief spread through himself, but he hated himself for it. Still, he got up, and went over to the other man, who seemed distracted by his thoughts.

 

Carefully, he nears him, and finally Dhaos looks over at him. When the man passes him something close to a smile, it makes Cless’ heart clench, maybe moreso when he realized it may be akin to something sad as well.

 

Following that, the two soon neared the portal, and for a second, Cless’ hand began to stray to his left side, but then he stopped, before asking, “...Dhaos, don’t you have something to tell me?”

 

Dhaos turned and then soon found that the tip of a blade was about a little ways from his throat. “...!”

 

Cless’ eyes narrowed. “That conversation with that demon... I heard all of it. You planned to make me one of your own tools, don’t you? You’re just...scheming to betray me, aren’t you?!”

 

The tall blond knew that this was a misunderstanding, but he swallowed, not knowing what to say, without it sounding an excuse. He had to bluff, at that time, and yet, now, can he do the same? Very clearly not... and somewhere in his heart he doubted himself would even sound convincing enough. And even if he did sound convincing, would Cless believe him?

 

“...”

 

Dhaos stared down at the human before him, feeling frustrated with himself, so close to possibly taking something good out of this situation, but here, would he be to blame if the human had only not overheard the whole conversation?

 

“... It is not--”

 

Cless shouted, “DHAOS, DON’T LIE TO ME!”

 

The seraph tried again, saying, “If you would let me talk, I would be able to say something for it. You had been unconscious during that time and as I fended off the attack from that demon, I required an excuse so it didn’t try some other trick to kill you while I occupied it. Hence, why I said all of that.”

 

Cless eyeing him with that same level of distrust he had when he first arrived here with him, made Dhaos feel another pang of hurt in his chest, and he simply closed his eyes in an attempt to hide it in his eyes. Then he heard Cless say, “I can’t...I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t telling me the truth. But...I don’t want to do something I’d regret either. I already made my decision, that I’d try... to change things. I didn’t want all we’ve done to not amount to anything...even after all those people you’ve hurt.

 

Even if I killed you...I know it wouldn’t bring them back. It wouldn’t bring anyone back, and don’t you think for a second, that your death would make up for anyone who died. The only way this could be resolved... is if you were successful, but not in the way you’re doing it now.”

 

The short-haired blond lowered his blade and looked at the grass beneath their feet, from which a few flowers seemed to be scattered around. “...But I’m not sure how I can trust you won’t just--”

 

Dhaos reached out to him with a hand, and Cless stared at it before frowning, with the thought, _Are you serious?_

 

The taller blond ‘hmph’d, and said, “If you cannot figure out my intentions by my words only and actions thus far, then there is only one more move we could take.”

 

Cless sighed and said, “Fine, but...”

 

“Just take it already, human.”

 

“Don’t push me!”

 

“You already push me yourself, enough.”

 

“S-shut up already!”

 

“...As you can see you are proving my point. You merely are whining and hardly doing anything. Are you truly so afraid?”

 

Cless’ eyes widened and then he glared, snatching Dhaos’ hand, and found the man staring intensely at him instead of moving him along towards the portal as he thought he would.

 

The short-haired blond’s face was coloring beet red as he said, “W-Why are you--”

 

Dhaos rolled his eyes, and he asked, “You cannot figure it out, human?”

 

At that point in time, confusion came over Cless. “... What? You...?”

 

Then, the taller man removed himself from Cless, as Dhaos said, “You are a strange human, but one nonetheless. You don’t wish to say you have faith in me, but all the same, you’re willing to assist. But, what of your friends? Surely, they would judge that you had a sudden change of heart and presume that I am possessing you by a demon. And if not them, the others--”

 

Cless blurted out, “--I don’t care. Not anymore. I still don’t trust you, but...”

 

Dhaos scoffed and he said, “Quite obviously you trust me enough now.”  
  


Then Cless stepped on Dhaos’ foot, making the taller male release a grunt. “... And the reason for that was?”

 

The short-haired blond looked annoyed and said, “Don’t take me for granted!”

 

“... _Humans_.”

 

Dhaos frowned and glared at him back, before turning on his foot, perfectly intent on going on ahead. However, he felt Cless pull on his hand, making him turn around again.

 

“...What?”

 

Cless sighed, and said quietly, “You’re right. I’m afraid...but so what? Don’t tell me you’re not either.”

 

Dhaos gave a rueful smile. “I could say I am not, perhaps leave you in the dark to wonder whether or not I am serious and you could have been simply presumptuous.”

 

“Your sense of humor is crappy.”

 

“Hmph. You have hardly any room to criticise.”

 

Cless rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, you can say that all your want but... personally I think I’m a very punny person.”

 

Dhaos stared at him and Cless stared back.

 

“... _Cless_.”

 

“Dhaos!”

 

Dhaos then sighed, and then Cless said, “Well, I’m more surprised that you didn’t mock me more.”

 

The tall blond replied, “How could I? You could have done the same, and even had me early on at your complete mercy, but you hardly said anything of my powerlessness, despite being in the advantage.”

 

Admitting such a thing, however, caused Dhaos’ cheeks to color a faint pink briefly, not with bashfulness, but with something toeing the line between humiliation or embarrassment from the memory of himself being choked and demeaned, as well as the earlier torture...even if the latter  had been pure illusion. But it was still something he would never tell the human the details of which of it all, if he could help it.

 

His icy blue eyes gazed upon Cless, and for some he imagined someone standing in his place. Someone with longer blond hair, purple irises, and hair pinned up in a pony tail...holding a youthful, kind, and familiar smile.

 

He imagined the words, “ _Come on, Dhaos! We’ll be late to the show and I’ve always wanted to show you a really cool trick..._ ”

 

Cless eyed him however, noticing the dark expression that followed that on the older man’s face as he continued, saying, “And I had imagined, at the end, you would successfully run myself through with that accursed sword of yours.”

 

The short blond frowned and felt the hand he was holding tense, and he paused, realizing something. “Dhaos, are you still... thinking of that happening?”

 

Dhaos said nothing for but a moment before he laughed darkly. “How ironic... we’re the same, aren’t we? The thought of either of us betraying the other haunting us so much.”

 

Cless didn’t know what he could say to that, so he instead he began to carefully open Dhaos’ enclosed fist with his fingers, making the blond start, and frown. Then the taller man watched as Cless’ fingers rubbed at his hand a bit. “Good thing I learned that you weren’t so bad after all, then, right?”

 

Dhaos’ eyes widened, and then Cless also took the other hand of the tall blond as well, passing him a small smile. “I think I’m ready to go now. Let’s hope for the best.”

 

The sword by the shorter blond’s side glowed, and swallowed them completely in light as they disappeared. The demon watching smiled.

 

The only way they could have left was by their wills resonating... for the same path.

 

The demon shifted into a woman standing with long green hair, and she wondered, at what they would do next.


End file.
